Tsuki No Kuraidesu
by Tsumetai Yuki
Summary: No lo comprendía, sinceramente no lo entendía, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con ella?, ¿Qué le ocurrió para que cambiará tan drásticamente?…-Hinata-sama,¿Qué hizo?, -¡No fui yo!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas, -¡Eres un monstruo!, -Yo no hice nada, ¡YO NO HICE NADA!…-¿Qué vas a hacer Naruto?-preguntó curiosa,-Voy a descubrir el lado oscuro de la luna-Sakura lo observó confundida.
1. Chapter 1

**Tsuki No Kuraidesu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A veces es necesario cambiar quien somos, para mantenernos a salvo, sin embargo, nadie afirma que ese cambio vaya a ser positivo en nosotros mismos o en los demás, y así se puede terminar lastimando a las personas que amamos y a nosotros mismos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La sutil brisa meció su largo cabello azulado en un suave compás, aún así no se inmutó, debía ser paciente, si cometía tan sólo un movimiento en falso podía echar a perder la misión, no dejaría que por su estupidez otras personas lo paguen, su respiración era tranquila, mantenía su mirada en un punto fijo en el horizonte, debía esperar la señal, por el momento su deber era no ser descubierta.

En el cielo se formó una imperceptible llama de fuego, la cuál fácilmente podía confundirse con las estrellas pero para ella no, esa era la señal que necesitaba, su rostro seguía serio bajo su máscara blanca, desenvaino su catana y se lanzó al ataque.

Envió un poco de chakra a sus pies para aumentar su velocidad, tras saltar por unos cuantos árboles logró alcanzar a su objetivo, se encontraba a dos kilómetros de ella, dio un vistazo por la zona para asegurar que no tendría contratiempos.

Al estar a doscientos metros de su objetivo se detuvo en la copa de un árbol, sabía que era un tipo fuerte lo podía ver con su byakugan, aún así igualmente sabía que era un idiota presumido y ególatra, eso simplemente lo podía usar a su favor, sonrió, sería una presa fácil, el tipo era buscado por asesinar a campesinos de un pueblo cerca de la frontera con kusagakure, hizo unos cuántos sellos y se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

Llevaba tiempo caminando por el bosque, se suponía que la linda chica se encontraría con él hace media hora, sabía que nadie podía resistirse a sus músculos, después de todo eran demasiados atrayentes, sonrió ladino, aún así había algo extraño, estaba seguro de sentir un gran chackra hace unos instantes, sabía que eso era imposible, no había nadie más fuerte que él.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, alzó un poco la vista, al frente suyo había una mujer con una máscara de gato, con el cabello atado en una coleta alta, una armadura gris en el pecho sobre una camisa negra sin mangas y pantalones del mismo color, una cinta blanca atada un poco más arriba de la rodilla, guantes negros que le llegaban hasta los codos y dos catanas en su cintura.

Examinó a la mujer, no era tan fuerte como él, entonces no será un problema, también tenía un gran cuerpo, quizás después de todo si podría pasar un gran rato con alguien, sonrió con lujuria.

-Vamos hermosa, se que quieres tener una noche de diversión con el gran Yota-sama-Hinata no le respondió, solo lo siguió observando.

-Oye te estoy hablando-respondió enojado, nadie lo ignoraba, menos una estúpida mujer, se acercó amenazante, le enseñaría a respetar.

Yota se detuvo en seco, escupió saliva luego impacto contra un árbol, la mujer le había golpeado en la boca del estómago, ¿Cómo se atreve?¿Acaso no sabe quién es él?, se incorporó de inmediato, no dejaría que una chiquilla se burle de él, se trono los dedos de las manos, la mujer se colocó en guardia, sin dudarlo un segundo Yota lanzó un golpe hacia el estómago de Hinata, quien lo esquivo fácilmente, enfurecido siguió lanzando golpes, Hinata solo los esquivaba.

Soltó un suspiro aburrido, ¿Se supone que ese hombre era fuerte?, lo estaba esquivando muy fácil, pensó que eso sería entretenido, se encogió de hombros, bueno que se le podía hacer, volvió a suspirar, debía seguir el plan.

Yota envió chakra a sus pies, con fuerza envió una potente patada al estómago de Hinata haciéndola impactar con el duro suelo, Hinata escupió un poco de sangre, trató de enfocar la vista, joder enserio le dolió, pero no era momento de llorar, necesitaba matarlo.

-Eso te enseñará a no jugar conmigo-Hinata lo miró inexpresiva, tomó dos kunais y los lanzó hacía Yota en un intento de matarlo, Yota solo los esquivo.

-No me hagas reír, deja de hacer cosas estúpidas, al menos trata de que tu orgullo siga intacto-Yota tomo a Hinata del cuello, comenzó a apretar lentamente, Hinata sonrió victoriosa, Yota abrió los ojos sorprendido, cayó de bruces al suelo y con dos Kunais en su espalda, Hinata se estiró un poco, tomo su catana y la clavó en el corazón de Yota.

-Misión cumplida- guardo su catana, debía regresar con su equipo, lástima que no podía usar todo su chakra, de hacerlo lo hubiera asesinado en el primer momento, suspiro, sería para la próxima, por el momento debía encontrarse con Yugao.

Colocó una mano en su abdomen, sintiendo en el momento un cálido líquido carmesí, su vista por unos segundos se volvió borrosa, suspiro enojada, los sacrificios que tenía que hacer sólo para seguir órdenes, lo mejor sería no decirle nada a Yugao.

.

.

.

Hinata saltaba de árbol en árbol, de vez en cuando daba revisiones con su byakugan para asegurarse de que no le estaban siguiendo, habían completado su misión ahora estaban de regreso a Konoha, suspiro fastidiada, Yugao decidió tomar un descanso hace ya varios kilómetros atrás, por su parte Hinata siguió avanzando, la parte de su trabajo era la menos complicada, aún así fue la más herida de las dos, su objetivo era demasiado fuerte, no pensó que él lograría dañar sus órganos, suspiro, Yugao no merece saber que ella estaba herida.

Hacía unas cuantas horas se había reunido con Yugao en el punto de encuentro, al llegar junto a ella la analizó con disimulo, Yugao estaba tranquilamente sentada en un tronco frente a una pequeña fogata, como pensó fue la única en salir herida, sus músculos se relajaron al observar que estaba entera, sin ningún rasguño, excepto por su máscara que estaba ligeramente agrietada.

Tomó asiento frente a Yugao, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, en un intento de no soltar un quejido de dolor, suspiro, al llegar a su casa debía tratar sus heridas inmediatamente, aún así sabía que no lo haría, iría a visitar a la vieja, después de todo llevaba un mes sin verla, sonrió suavemente, dirigió la mirada a Yugao, estaba concentrada asando un conejo, Hinata suspiro aliviada, Yugao levantó la vista con una expresión interrogante en su rostro, Hinata volteó su cabeza con fastidio, miró a Yugao con disimulo, quien solo se encogió de hombros por ese trató, igual ya estaba acostumbrada, Hinata sonrió divertida.

Nunca lo diría en voz alta pero valla que se preocupaba por sus compañeros, pero eso nadie debía saberlo.

En el horizonte pudo vislumbrar a su amada Konoha, Dios cuanto la había extrañado, sonrió bajo su máscara luego suspiro, como le gustaría poder entrar como Hinata y no como una asesina, pero sabía que ya no importaba, ella misma había escogido ese camino, ahora no podía retroceder a su palabra, ese era su camino ninja después de todo.

Hinata se colocó una capucha, saltó hasta llegar a la muralla, perdió un poco el equilibrio, se agachó para no caer, hizo una mueca de dolor, su estómago e hígado deben de estar muy lastimados, no, debía seguir, sin importar que, el dolor no era nada, con pasos decididos Hinata corrió hasta la torre Hokage.

Entró al despacho de la Hokage en una nube de humo, Hinata se arrodilló en forma de respeto, ignorando olímpicamente a las personas que se encontraban ahí.

-Hokage-sama- su voz salió fría y sin sentimientos.

-Bienvenido Yami-Tsunade dirigió su mirada a Hinata.

-Misión cumplida, Hokage-sama-se levanto rápidamente del suelo, se colocó en posición firme, se mordió el labio para no soltar una queja de dolor.

-Buen trabajo, esper-Tsunade se detuvo al mirar como Hinata golpeaba a Naruto en la boca del estómago, luego lo tomo de la mano hasta lanzarlo al suelo y poner su pie en el rostro de Naruto hasta torcer su bufo molesta.

-¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?!-Naruto estaba furioso, nada más venía a pedirle a la abuela que le diera una misión y este teme lo atacó.

-Cualquier persona que entre violentamente y con actitud sospechosa por una ventana o puerta al despacho de la Hokage o en cualquier otro lugar donde se encuentre será tratado como un enemigo-su voz era fría y clara, Hinata torció más el brazo de Naruto, aplicando más presión en su cabeza.

-Yami, puedes soltarlo, sabes muy bien que el nunca cambiará-Tsunade los miraba con una gota tras la cabeza, Hinata solo bufo fastidiada, soltó a Naruto e hizo una reverencia a la Hokage, gruño por lo bajo, joder, como dolía, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ese tipo colocar cuchillas en sus sandalias?.

-Le diré a Towa que le entregue el informe, sin más me retiro-hizo otra reverencia, joder enserio le duele, inconscientemente colocó una mano en su abdomen, hizo unos cuántos sellos y se desvaneció en una nube de humo.

Tsunade suspiro, sabía que Hinata estaba herida, el que atacara a Naruto hizo que la herida se abriera, se mordió su dedo preocupada, solo esperaba que no fuera nada grave. Naruto la observó curioso, se extraño al escuchar a la abuela decir eso, el nunca había visto a ese teme y la abuela hablaba como si se conocieran de años aún así se notaba que la abuela estaba preocupada por el anbu que salió, bueno eso a él no le importaba, lo que él quería era una misión, sin importarle que los líderes de los clanes estuvieran presentes empezó a quejarse, para recibir un golpe en su cabeza de parte de la abuela.

.

.

.

Hinata saltaba de techo en techo, debía regresar a su casa, colocó su brazo en su abdomen aplicando un poco de fuerza para detener la hemorragia, se sentía mareada y desorientada, todo a su alrededor parecía borroso y distorsionado, el sonido poco a poco se distorsionaba, agitó su cabeza con brusquedad, hacía poco que se alejo de la aldea y adentrado al bosque, debía de estar cerca, envió chakra a sus pies, aumentó la velocidad, debía llegar de inmediato a su casa, si no estaría perdida… A la lejanía deslumbró una pequeña cabaña rodeada de árboles, una sonrisa cansada se coló por sus labios.

La cabaña era pequeña, estaba construida por madera oscura, el interior sólo tenía una pequeña sala que conecta con la cocina, una habitación y un baño, la cabaña aunque era pequeña, también era acogedora y perfecta para ella.

Abrió la puerta con dificultad, se quitó las sandalias y cerró la puerta, Hinata se apoyo en la pared, con pasos tambaleantes se dirigía al baño, conforme avanzaba se iba quitando las catanas, la armadura, los guantes y su estuche de shuriken y kunais. Perdió el equilibrio provocando que cayera dolorosamente al suelo, soltó un quejido de dolor, apretó los dientes, se sentó con dificultad y gateo lentamente hasta el baño, con esfuerzo se colocó de pie apoyándose en el lavado, su respiración era agitada y entrecortada, su rostro tenía gotas de sudor y estaba sonrojada por el esfuerzo, abrió el botiquín, sacó vendas, gasa y pomadas medicinales que en algún momento había hecho, se levantó la blusa y la sostuvo con su boca, Hinata se quitó las vendas con cuidado las cuales eran ya de un color carmesí, suspiro, observó su abdomen, tenía cuatro agujeros medianos y profundos en línea recta, que sangraban sin parar, alrededor tenía hematomas de diferentes tamaños rojos y morados, sospechaba que pudo atravesar algún órgano importante, Hinata volvió a suspirar, lo mejor era curarse como era debido.

Colocó sus manos en su abdomen y envió chackra a estás para intentar detener la hemorragia, no era tan buena como Haruno-san pero esperaba que sirviera de algo, cuando se aseguró que dejo de sangrar tomó la gasa la humedeció y comenzó a limpiar con cuidado el rastro de sangre, apretó los dientes al sentir las heridas arder, colocó pomada en otra gasa con delicadeza la colocó con suaves roces circulares sobre los agujeros, al terminar colocó vendas nuevas sobre su abdomen, esperando que así ya no se abriera, guardo las cosas en el botiquín, se quitó la blusa con cuidado, apoyándose en la fría pared se dirigió a su habitación, donde se colocó una enorme camisa, se acomodó en su cama, rendida al cansancio se dejó llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

 **.**

 **Alejate de ella.**

 **.**

El pequeño cuerpecito de Hanabi estaba en el suelo, había una gran mancha carmesí debajo de ella.

 **.**

 **¿Cómo pudiste?**

 **.**

La mancha carmesí se iba agrandando.

 **.**

 **¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!**

 **.**

La tenían agarrada de los brazos, mientras ella intentaba soltarse.

 **.**

 **Hinata, ¿Eres feliz?, ¿¡ESTÁS FELIZ!?**

 **.**

Al lado de Hanabi habían dos médicos tratando de detener la hemorragia

 **.**

 **¡Yo no fui!**

 **.**

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

 **.**

 **¡MALDITA!…¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso?**

Por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas, sentía como la fuerza de su cuerpo se desvanecía, sabía que usaron el jutsu: supresión de chakra en ella.

 **.**

 **Hinata-sama…¿Qué ha hecho?**

.

.

.

La luz del sol se coló por su ventana, acariciando así su suave rostro, abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz del día chocó contra sus prelados ojos haciendo que los cierre de inmediato, cuando ya se hubo acostumbrado a la luz los volvió a abrir, miro a su alrededor para asegurarse de estar en su habitación, suspiro, su mirada se volvió melancólica, llevaba ya un año y medio sin tener esos sueños, cerró sus ojos y volvió a suspirar, ¿Por qué justo ahora regresaban?.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando así que los recuerdos no irrumpieran en su mente, abrió los ojos nuevamente, con mejores ánimos decidió comenzar el día, se quitó la cobija de encima y de un salto se levanto de la cama y seguidamente soltar un par de maldiciones y regresar a la cama en posición fetal con sus brazos en su abdomen, respiro ondo para relajarse, observó el reloj de gato que había en su pared, soltó el aire de un tiro, a la mierda relajarse, iba a llegar tarde, sin importar el dolor se levantó un tanto alterada, se iba quitando la ropa mientras caminaba hacia el baño, Hinata se detuvo un momento y observó su abdomen, las vendas otra vez eran de color carmesí, dirigió su mirada al reloj y volvió a maldecir, después trataría sus heridas por el momento debía preocuparse por llegar temprano, se ducho rápidamente, se vendo lo mejor que pudo su abdomen, preparó unas tostadas con miel, salió corriendo de su casa rumbo a la aldea, en su boca llevaba la tostada y con sus manos se iba haciendo una coleta baja tal como las llevaba Neji, suspiro, Kiba y Shino la iban a matar, soltó una risa nerviosa, estaba frita.

Hinata saltó el muro de la aldea con agilidad, joder debía tratar de no hacer movimientos tan bruscos, empezó a saltar de techo en techo con una sorprendente velocidad, dejando tras de ella un gran rastro de humo, mientras corría observó en el camino a una señora mayor cargando una gran pila de trastos y ollas que se tambaleaban a cada que la señora daba un paso, suspiro, sabía que en algún momento a la abuela se le caería los trastos y ollas, tal como predijo dos aldeanos chocaron con la abuela, gruño por lo bajo.

Saltó del techo donde estaba hacía el lugar donde se encontraba la abuela, con una mano tomo a la señora, con la otra trataba de agarrar los trastos y en su cabeza las ollas, al creer que todo terminó soltó a la abuela, soltó un suspiro de alivio, su rostro se volvió serio y activó su byakugan, un balón se dirigía hacia la abuela, soltó unas maldiciones, tiro rápidamente con todas sus fuerzas los trastes y ollas hacia arriba, tomó a la señora y la protegió con su cuerpo, recibiendo el impacto en su abdomen, apretó los dientes, joder ¿Cuanta suerte podía ella tener?, se mordió el labio para no gritar, respiro ondo y envió el balón de regreso, se apartó de la abuela y los trastos y ollas volvieron a caer en sus manos y cabeza intactos, sonrió cansada.

-Gracias señorita-dirigió su mirada a la abuela, volvió a maldecir por lo bajo, por hacer ese movimiento una olla cayó, estiró el pie logrando atraparla antes de que tocará el suelo, suspiro-No es nada Oba-chan-sonrió avergonzada.

-¡Hinata!-dirigió su mirada a la dirección del llamado, se sorprendió un poco al ver a Haruno-san con Uzumaki-san, corriendo a su dirección, sonrió suavemente, le iban a ser de ayuda, se rió internamente.

-Haruno-san, Uzumaki-san-los saludó con voz fría al llegar ellos, bien hora de poner el plan en marcha-Oba-chan ¿Dónde dejo esto?, me gustaría ayudarla más, pero tengo mucha prisa-la señora abrió los ojos avergonzada, ella no podía cargar con todo eso sola, tampoco podía molestar a la pobre señorita, fue cuando reparó en la presencia de los dos jóvenes a lado de la señorita, sonrió suavemente, ya tenia una solución.

-No se preocupe señorita, ya tengo quién me ayude-vio como los tres jóvenes la observaron curiosos-estos jovencitos a lado suyo-sonrió

-¿¡Ehh¡?-respondieron, miraron a Hinata en busca de ayuda pero Hinata los volvió a ver con carita de perro a medio morir, Naruto suspiro, no se podía negar a esa carita tan tierna, se sonrojo al ser consiente de su pensamiento, agitó su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Esta bien, lo haremos-Hinata sonrió victoriosa, colocó los trastos y ollas en el suelo, se despidió y se mezcló entre la multitud, pudo jurar ver a Hinata con una mueca de dolor muy bien disimulada en su rostro y una mano en su abdomen, ¿El golpe del balón la lastimó?, estaba dispuesto a ir cuando sintió un peso extra en sus manos, su mirada se topó con una pila de ollas, suspiro, será para después.

.

.

.

Hinata corría con más rapidez por los tejados, ahora si estaba muerta, envió más chakra a sus pies, su velocidad volvió a aumentar, deslumbró los campos de entrenamiento, sonrió y activó su byakugan, al vislumbrar el campo de entrenamiento de su equipo, Hinata se detuvo, localizó a Kiba y a Shino quienes estaban entrenando, su sonrisa se borró de su rostro, bien hora de ser la débil Hinata, suspiro, se estiró un poco y se lanzó al ataque. Fue primero a por Kiba, como esperaba ver aún no sabían de su presencia, cuando estaba a 3 metros del suelo Akamaru se lanzó al ataque, colocó su pie en el estómago del can para lanzarlo al suelo, Kiba se alarmó al observar un impacto a unos metros de él, Hinata hizo un juken dirigido al pecho de Kiba haciendo que este impacte contra un árbol, Hinata al tocar el suelo dio unas cuantas volteretas hacia atrás esquivando los insectos de Shino, se detuvo un momento y revisó el perímetro con atención, Akamaru quedo inconsciente, Kiba tardaría un buen tiempo en estabilizarse, así que por el momento Shino era el único oponente, regresó su mirada a Shino, sólo debía evitar que los insectos la alcanzarán, se colocó en guardia, esperaría a que Shino fuera quién haga el primer movimiento.

Estaba a unos 3 metros de Shino, los dos no hacían ningún movimiento, a lo lejos en un árbol una ardilla comía felizmente una nuez la cual trataba de abrir, por la presión que ejercía la dejó caer haciendo un casi imperceptible sonido, esa fue la señal para dar inicio a su duelo, como Hinata esperaba los insectos de Shino en una orda se lanzaron hacía ella, rodeándola, sonrió suavemente, típico de Shino, pero eso no será suficiente, jutsu: chakura no hari, comenzó a girar sus brazos rápidamente, de las palmas de las manos salían pequeñas y delgadas agujas de chakra, las cuales iban dirigidas hacia los insectos de Shino, logrando derrotarlos al instante, envió chakra a sus pies y a una gran velocidad se iba acercando a Shino, juken, dirigió la mano al pecho de Shino pero el fue más rápido y logró esquivarlo, pero no pudo evitar que ella cerrará los puntos de chakra de su hombro izquierdo, gruño enfadada, una nueva orda de insectos se dirigían a ella, Hinata saltó hacia atrás pero antes de aterrizar en el suelo Shino la golpeó en el diafragma y espalda, Hinata salió rodando por los aires hasta impactar con el tronco de un árbol, trató de recuperar rápidamente el aire, tocio un poco de sangre, se limpió la boca con el dorso de su mano, sintió un ardor en su abdomen, alzó un poco su blusa, soltó maldiciones por lo bajo, sus vendajes otra vez se coloreaban de rojo, Hinata colocó sus manos en su abdomen y ejecutó el shosen jutsu, de inmediato una luz verde emano de sus palmas deteniendo a medias su hemorragia, suspiro, apretó con fuerza los vendajes, bajo la blusa, se colocó de pie lentamente, su visión era un poco borrosa, pero de inmediato se compuso, Hinata volvió a activar el byakugan, a Kiba le faltaba poco para despertar, Akamaru podía tardar un poco más y Shino seguía de pie con un brazo inerte **,** debía derrotar a Shino primero, suspiro cansada, esto sería difícil.

Shino se mantenía alerta buscando señales de Hinata, había insectos alrededor de él, gruño por lo bajo, Hinata había acabado con la mitad de sus insectos eso lo hizo enfadar demasiado, por lo mismo esperaba que Hinata no se hubiera lastimado mucho con sus golpes, había aplicado mucha fuerza, suspiro, aún así Kiba ni Akamaru van a despertar en un buen tiempo, por eso él no podía perder, por el momento, suspiro un poco frustrado, ¿Cuándo se dignara Hinata en aparecer?, sintió varias presencias a su alrededor, sus insectos de inmediato se pusieron a la defensiva, ajustó sus gafas con su mano sana, cada presencia estaba situada en sus puntos cardinales, eso era un tanto sospechoso, achico sus ojos bajo sus gafas, de repente cuatro Hinatas salieron de entre los arbustos y árboles, se colocaron a dos metros de él, realizaron los sellos correspondientes del jutsu: chakura no hari, rápidamente sus insectos comenzaron a caer, soltó un par de maldiciones, sintió la tierra bajo sus pies moverse imperceptiblemente, saltó inmediatamente, con cien insectos siguiéndolo, observó como una mano salía del suelo, suspiro nervioso, eso estuvo cerca, sintió una presencia arriba de él, levanto la mirada, abrió los ojos sorprendido, Hinata venía a él con el juken activado, volvió a maldecir, este era su fin.

-¡GATSUGA!-observó como Kiba y Akamaru golpeaban dolorosamente a Hinata, aterrizó arrodillado en el suelo, los clones de Hinata se desvanecieron, que extraño, generalmente duran un poco más, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al ver como Kiba y Akamaru eran lanzados a su dirección, rodó por el suelo para poder esquivarlos, suspiro, por poco, bien hora de seguir, al ver a Hinata distraída corrió a su dirección, Hinata al parecer sintió su presencia iniciando así una pelea de taijutsu, el evitando que Hinata logrará el hakke kusho, y ella evitando que sus insectos la tocarán, enviaban golpes por doquier, el esquivaba y ella atacaba o inversa.

Kiba y Akamaru volvieron a hacer el gatsuga en ellos, logrando así separarlos y ser Kiba quién se enfrente a Hinata, Shino aprovechó y envió a sus insectos contra Akamaru, drenando así el chakra de este, sintió una enorme onda de chakra que lo hizo arrodillarse por un instante, Shino aprovechó que Kiba estaba levantándose para que sus insectos le drenaran el chakra al dueño del can, para su mala suerte no tomó en cuenta el hecho de que Hinata aún seguía de pie, aprovechando su distracción para atacarlo con el hakke kusho, Kiba aprovechando esto hizo el shykyaku no jutsu para golpearlo con su fuerza de bestia, escupió saliva por los golpes para luego caer rodando por el suelo, escupió la tierra que entró a su boca, se limpió con el dorso de su mano, suspiro, ¿Desde cuándo eran tan agresivos?, arrugo un poco su ceño, volteó su cabeza en dirección a la lucha de Hinata y Kiba, gruño, no se dejaría ganar.

Kiba enviaba patadas y golpes a Hinata con una gran velocidad y ella lograba seguirle el paso, gruño, ¿Cómo pudo Akamaru caer tan fácilmente?, bufo enojado, envió una potente patada al estómago de Hinata aplicando más velocidad, enviándola un poco lejos, cuando se disponía a seguir con Hinata, Shino lo golpeó con el puño en el rostro enviándolo lejos, apretó los dientes con furia, estaba cansado los iba a derrotar aunque fuera lo último que hiciera, se levantó de inmediato, fue corriendo hacia la lucha de Shino y Hinata, envió un golpe hacia el costado de Hinata, quien lo esquivo por los pelos, terminando el por recibir el codazo de Shino en su espalda, Shino recibiendo la patada de Hinata en la espalda y Hinata recibiendo la patada barredora de Kiba, haciendo que los tres caigan al suelo, sus respiraciones eran aceleradas e irregulares, sus torsos subían y bajaban rápidamente, estaban muy cansados.

\- ¿Qué nos pasó hoy?-preguntó la cansada voz de Shino.

-No tengo idea, hombre estoy muerto-gruño Kiba.

-Lo lamento Shino, Kiba, como paso llegando tarde y no entrenamos lo suficiente hoy quise recompensarlo, pero no pensé que llegaríamos a tanto-Hinata dirigió una mirada de disculpa a Shino y Kiba.

-No te preocupes Hinata, recibimos tu mensaje, ¿Verdad Shino?-Shino sólo asintió estando de acuerdo con Kiba.

-Jajaja nunca habíamos luchado así entre nosotros jajaja, Kiba hubieras visto tu cara cuando esquivaba tus golpes, jajaja, o tu Shino cuando aparecí de la tierra jajaja-tanto Shino como Kiba rieron junto a Hinata, definitivamente esa fue una gran tarde de entrenamiento.

.

.

.

Hinata caminaba tranquilamente por las calles vacías de Konoha, acaba de terminar su entrenamiento con Shino y Kiba, después de cinco horas, ya podía descansar, sus pasos eran tambaleantes de vez en cuando, su visión se volvía borrosa, todo a su alrededor era distorsionado y confuso, colocó su brazo en su abdomen, suspiro, la herida se volvió a abrir, comenzó a correr rápidamente, debía llegar a su casa, cada que corría sentía su cuerpo más débil y pesado, su respiración se volvió acelerada, mientras corría tropezó con una piedra, cayendo de bruces al suelo, en su rostro empapado de sudor y tierra se formó una mueca de dolor, con esfuerzo se colocó de pie lentamente, apoyándose en el muro de piedra, con pasos inseguros y tambaleantes Hinata trataba de caminar, el ardor en su abdomen aumentó, gruño por lo bajo, debía apurarse, saltó hacia el tejado de una casa cercana, se tambaleo un poco, sin embargo Hinata ya no podía más, escuchó como alguien la llamaba o quizás ya se volvió loca, cayó del tejado, sentía el aire en su rostro, poco a poco cerró los ojos, sintió como alguien la sostuvo, luego todo fue oscuridad.

Naruto caminaba por las desiertas calles de Konoha, tenía sus brazos atrás de su cabeza, suspiro, quería comer ramen con Iruka-sensei pero Ichirakus estaba cerrado, no tenía dinero suficiente para ir a comprar ramen instantáneo y sus reservas se acabaron hoy, suspiro, levanto la mirada, a lo lejos observó a Hinata caminaba con pasos tambaleantes y con una mano en su abdomen, con que tenía razón, Hinata estaba herida, fruncio el ceño al pensar eso, de repente Hinata comenzó a correr, se extraño pero no le prestó mucha importancia, hasta que escuchó un sonido sordo, dirigió su mirada hacia Hinata, la cual estaba en el suelo, su respiración era muy acelerada, se alarmó, rápidamente se dirigió a su dirección, Hinata se levantó y se apoyo en un muro, trató de caminar pero no podía, cuando estuvo cerca comenzó a llamarla, Hinata saltó hacia un tejado sin embargo no logró equilibrarse y cayó, abrió sus ojos asustado, envió más chakra a sus pies y aumentó su velocidad, atrapándola en el aire, cayó cuidadosamente en el suelo, suspiro para relajarse, le pegó un gran susto, estaba cargando a Hinata en brazos, observó a Hinata quien estaba inconsciente, verificó si se encontraba bien, fue cuando reparó en la mancha carmesí en su blusa, colocó a Hinata en el suelo, levanto la blusa de Hinata, observó que tenía vendado todo el abdomen, se alarmó al ver que los vendajes eran de color rojo, bajo la blusa de Hinata, se quitó rápidamente su sudadera y se la colocó, volvió a alzarla en brazos y a toda velocidad se dirigió al hospital.

Naruto corría con todas sus fuerzas, cada segundo que pasaba la mancha carmesí en la blusa de Hinata se hacia más grande, mordió su labio con fuerza, envió más chakra a sus pies, debía apurarse, el rostro de Hinata se volvía pálido lentamente, su respiración antes acelerada ahora era muy lenta e imperceptible, en el horizonte observó el hospital de Konoha, en su rostro se coló una expresión tranquila, apuro el paso, entró al hospital ruidosamente, por lo visto nadie le prestó atención, bufo enojado, hasta que vio a la abuela Tsunade, respiró aliviado y corrió hacia ella.

-¡ABUELA!-Naruto observó como una vena se marcaba en la frente, trago duro, la Hokage se acercó furiosa hacia él, hasta que reparó en el bulto en sus brazos.

-¿Qué es eso Naruto?-

-Abuela, Hinata está herida-dijo con su voz impregnada de preocupación, Tsunade lo miro asustada, rápidamente quitó a Hinata de sus brazos y la colocó en una camilla, quitó su sudadera y levantó la ensangrentada blusa, rompió los vendajes, mordió su labio al ver cuatro agujeros medianos y profundos en línea recta en el abdomen de Hinata, todo su estómago tenía grandes hematomas morados y rojos, los cuales la mayoría estaban abultados, alrededor de los agujeros era de un morado oscuro casi negro, sus heridas no dejaban de sangrar, de inmediato supo que Hinata estaba envenenada, soltó maldiciones por lo bajo.

-¡Azura!, llama a Shizune, Sakura y a Sukui, tenemos una operación de emergencia, por el momento envía a Kito a la sala de operaciones, ¡Rápido!, no hay tiempo que perder-Tsunade volvió a maldecir por lo bajo, rápidamente llevo a Hinata en la camilla hacia la sala de operaciones-Y que alguien le avise a Yugao.

-S-sí, Tsunade-sama-respondió nerviosa Azura.

Naruto observó como la abuela desaparecía con Hinata por una puerta, trago duro, ¿Cómo Hinata logró herirse de esa forma tan horrible?, preocupado se sentó en la sala de espera, estaba muy nervioso y asustado, no podía creer que Hinata estuviera prácticamente al bode de la muerte, agarró sus dorados cabellos rubios entre sus manos con desesperación, Hinata no podía morir, no ella, suspiro tratando de relajarse.

Hinata, se sorprendía de lo mucho que ella cambió, seis meses después de la guerra, donde ya todas las naciones estaban recuperadas en su mayoría de los estragos de la guerra, Hinata se fue de la aldea, nadie sabe a dónde fue, sólo la abuela Tsunade lo sabía pero nunca se lo comento a alguna persona, hace cuatro meses, después de cinco largos años Hinata regresó con una personalidad cambiada radicalmente, ahora era más segura de sí misma y más fría, sólo dejaba esta faceta cuando se encontraba con el equipo 8, además de que al mes de estar en Konoha fue desterrada de su clan y enviada a la cárcel por una semana, sin embargo nadie sabe la razón de esto, desde entonces nadie sabe nada de Hinata, sólo se le logra ver de vez en cuando caminando por la aldea.

-¡Naruto!,¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó una cansada Sakura al llegar a lado de Naruto.

-¡Sakura!-Naruto la observó preocupado-Por favor salvala, por lo que más quieras hazlo-se colocó de pie y posicionó sus brazos en los hombros de la pelirosa y la miró fijamente.

Sakura lo observó sorprendida, para luego asentir con la cabeza.

Naruto observó como Sakura desaparecía por las puertas del hospital, suspiro derrotado, se volvió a sentar, sería una larga noche.

* * *

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tsuki No Kuraidesu**

.

.

.

 _A veces debes sacrificar tu felicidad por el bien de los demás, incluso si eso significa que debes dejar de ser feliz._

.

.

.

El sol mañanero se colaba por las blancas cortinas llegando así a acariciar su suave y blanquecino rostro, haciendo que a poco abriera lentamente sus aperlados ojos, Hinata tardó unos minutos para lograr enfocar su vista, su cuerpo le dolía horrores, más que todo la zona de su abdomen, le tomó un tiempo caer en cuenta que estaba en el hospital, suspiro derrotada, en su mente solo cruzaba una pregunta, ¿¡Cómo carajos hizo para llegar ahí!?.

Con esfuerzo y muchas quejas logró sentarse en la cama, su respiración era un poco agitada, se sentía muy débil, con manos temblorosas levanto su bata de hospital para observar su abdomen, este aún tenía los cuatro agujeros medianos abiertos, pero ahora ya no eran tan profundos, los hematomas habían desaparecido casi en su totalidad, sin embargo aún quedaban pequeños espacios morados y rojizos.

Hinata miró detenidamente los cuatro agujeros, gruño por lo bajo, hecho un vistazo a la habitación buscando vendajes, afortunadamente en una mesita había un rollo, sonrió satisfecha, colocó suavemente el vendaje en su abdomen, busco su ropa con su mirada pero no la encontró, lo único que había era una chaqueta negra con detalles naranja curiosamente se le hacia familiar, la chaqueta tenia una mancha de sangre carmesí, se preguntaba como llego hasta ahí.

Perezosamente se levantó de la cama, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde estaba la chaqueta, se la colocó lentamente, esta tenía un olor peculiar de sudor con un poco de ramen, la chaqueta le quedaba grande, las mangas le cubrían más allá de sus manos tuvo que arremangarlas para que no le estorbara, la chaqueta le llegaba a las rodillas, suspiro, amarró su cabello en una coleta baja, estando ya lista activó su byakugan, observó el perímetro atentamente, por más que quisiera salir por la puerta como cualquier persona normal lo haría no podría, Yugao estaba vigilando la puerta, a unos cinco metros habían dos anbu custodiando las escaleras lo mismo va para el lado contrario, eso sería difícil.

Sintió un dolor punzante en sus ojos, los cubrió con sus manos, soltó un quejido, perdió el equilibrio por un instante, se apoyo en la pared, no tenía mucho chakra pero el suficiente para llegar hasta su casa, se incorporó lentamente, camino hasta su cama y la acomodo como era debido, volvió a activar su byakugan para asegurarse de que no había moros a la vista, ya segura se acercó a la ventana, sabía que la abuela la mataría pero ella no se podía quedar aquí, no se lo merece.

Abrió la ventana suavemente, se colocó de cuclillas en el marco de está, miro nostálgica la rutina mañanera de la aldea, niños corriendo por todos lados creyendo ser habilidosos ninjas, el bullicioso sonido del mercado, el andar tranquilo y feliz de los aldeanos, los gritos emocionados de los niños que juegan en el parque, las fuertes voces de los mercaderes anunciando sus productos, el suave sol, la sutil brisa….

Hinata suspiro melancólica, cómo extrañaba ser una persona de esas, sacudió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, no podía seguir pensando en eso, si no volvería a ser una persona débil, no lo podía permitir, se hizo la promesa de no volver a serlo, Hinata bufo molesta, sostuvo fuertemente el marco de la ventana, tomó impulso y saltó, cayó sobre un techo de tejas, perdió el equilibrio, su cuerpo se deslizó violentamente sobre las tejas, trató de frenar con sus manos, hasta que logró agarrarse del borde quedando así su cuerpo colgando del techo.

Soltó el aire que sin querer retuvo, su respiración era un tanto acelerada, su cuerpo se volvía más pesado cada segundo que pasaba, colocó su otra mano en el borde se apoyo en estas y con esfuerzo subió su cuerpo lentamente, al estar segura en el techo se sentó en este, su garganta estaba seca, su cuerpo cada vez pesaba más y más, sus manos lentamente se empezaban a entumir, sabía que tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa.

Hinata se levantó rápidamente tambaleándose en el proceso pero no lo suficiente para volver a caer, decidida fue saltando de techo en techo, de vez en cuando enviaba pequeñas cantidades de chakra a sus pies, por un instante sintió varias presencias atrás de ella, frunció el seño, activo su byakugan, como sospechaba la estaban persiguiendo, como unos cinco anbus atrás de ella a unos trescientos metros de distancia y a su derecha calculaba que eran tres a dos kilómetros de distancia, gruño molesta, aún así no sabia si a la que buscaban era a ella, cambio bruscamente de dirección hacia el oeste y aumentó la velocidad, los anbus hicieron lo mismo minutos después, volvió a gruñir, debía crear un plan.

Sai caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea, iba de camino al campo de entrenamiento del equipo 7, era el primer día en mucho tiempo que todos estaban libre el mismo día, estaba feliz, ya quería anunciarles de su casamiento con su musa, no podía esperar, una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad adornaba su rostro.

Más adelante observó a una persona en el suelo su respiración parecía muy acelerada, alrededor de ella había rastros de sangre, en su pierna tenía un profundo rasguño, se alarmó y aceleró el paso, de repente la persona se levantó y pasó a gran velocidad a su lado, abrió los ojos sorprendido, la persona se parecía a la integrante de pechos grandes del equipo 8, frunció el seño, pero no podía ser ella, a lo que sabía ella a penas podía hacer el Hakke Rokujuyon Sho y quedar con un poco de chakra, además esa velocidad iguala a la de Naruto y hasta podría superarla por lo mismo no podía ser ella, pero…Entonces…..¿Quién es?

Sai sin darse cuenta había llegado a su destino, bufo cansado, agitó su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos de su mente, levanto la vista y se topó con la mirada interrogante de su equipo.

-¿Sucede algo Sai?,¿Por qué llegaste tarde?-Sakura lo observaba curiosa mientras se acercaba a él, Naruto por su parte comenzó a calentar.

-No es nada, sólo tuve un pequeño problema con una persona de camino-hizo su habitual sonrisa, tanto la pelirosada como el rubio lo miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué sucedió?-volvió a preguntar Sakura cada vez más confundida, Sai suspiro y los miro.

-Iba caminando hacia acá cuando de repente me encontré a una persona en el suelo, con sangre alrededor y respiración agitada, estaba herida en una pierna, me iba a acercar a ayudarla cuando de repente se levantó y pasó corriendo a gran velocidad a mi lado, eso fue lo que sucedió-los dos ninjas estaban sorprendidos, tratando de procesar la información, sin embargo la primera en lograrlo fue la pelirosada.

-¿No sabes quién pudo ser?-Sai la observó por unos segundos, debatiendo si debía decir o no su teoría, volvió a suspirar, mendigo día se gano.

-Creo que podría ser la pechos grandes de Hyuga-tanto Naruto como Sakura abrieron sus ojos como platos, se escuchó un susurro de parte de Naruto que sonó como un «¿¡Hinata!?», Sakura observó a Sai atentamente.

-¿Estás seguro Sai?- Naruto se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se acercó a Sai con aura amenazante, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó del suelo, Sai seguía con su habitual sonrisa.

-No del todo pero se parecía a ella, su cabello era azulado atado en una coleta baja y tenía una chaqueta negra y sólo que le quedaba grande como vestimenta-Naruto y Sakura se observaron alarmados, Naruto soltó a Sai y comenzó a correr dejando atrás a una preocupada Sakura y a un confundido Sai.

.

.

.

Hinata corría tambaleante por las calles de Konoha, estaba muy cansada y sucia, sus pies estaban lastimados además ya no los sentía, el rasguño de su pierna hace tiempo había dejado de sangrar, la herida de su abdomen se había vuelto a abrir y desde entonces no se ha detenido el sangrado, su cuerpo temblaba y sentía mucho calor, su respiración era muy acelerada, sus brazos también estaban muy lastimados, su cuerpo le dolía horrores, en cualquier momento podría colapsar.

Soltó un bufido enojada, mientras pensaba en un plan para escapar de los anbus volvió a sentir el dolor punzante en sus ojos, sólo que está vez era más fuerte e insoportable, se cubrió los ojos con sus manos, un anbu al notar esto aprovechó la oportunidad y lanzó un par de shuriken que no pudo esquivar hiriéndola y haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer de un edificio de cinco pisos, la caída ocasionó que la herida se volviera a abrir. Aún así por muy herida que estuviera nadie se acercó a ayudarla, igual no esperaba ayuda de nadie, se levantó y comenzó a correr, después de todo ¿Quién ayudaría a la desterrada del clan Hyuga?.

Hinata volvió a activar su byakugan y revisó el perímetro atentamente, al no encontrar a algún anbu se relajó, siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la Academia, observó agradecida el columpio en ese árbol, avanzó emocionada y se sentó en este, lentamente comenzó a mecerse, sus descalzos y lastimados pies tocaban la fría y húmeda tierra, una suave brisa mecía sus azulados cabellos, ligeros rayos de sol se colaban por las hojas del árbol y acariciaban su rostro sudoroso y sucio, una sutil sonrisa de felicidad se coló por su rostro, vaya que disfrutaba de esto.

-¿Disfrutando del paisaje?-Hinata se levanto rápidamente del columpio, activo su byakugan y se puso en guarda, observó seriamente a la persona frente a ella, podía sentir su cuerpo débil cada vez más, el dolor en sus ojos se volvía más insoportable a cada segundo, la sangre poco a poco dejaba de deslizarse por su abdomen, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, sin embargo no se iba a dejar capturar.

-Tranquila, no te haré nada-Naruto levantó sus manos en modo de derrota, avanzó un paso y Hinata retrocedió dos, la observó preocupado, no había vuelto a ver a una persona en tan mal estado desde la cuarta gran guerra, Hinata tenía el pelo desordenado y lleno de polvo, en sus brazos había sangre seca y tenía rasguños pequeños, la chaqueta estaba rasgada en algunas partes pero lo que más llamaba la atención era esa enorme mancha carmesí en el sector del abdomen, sus piernas tenían muchos rasguños pequeños y en una de ellas había un rasguño profundo y parecía infectado, sus pies no estaban en mejor estado, estos tenían rasguños por donde sea, muchas ampollas rotas y tenía rastros de sangre seca.

-¿Por qué iría a creerte?-preguntó enojada, Naruto lo pensó por unos minutos, para no dar una respuesta estúpida, sin embargo lo único que consiguió fue un dolor de cabeza.

-Porque no quiero lastimarte, simplemente quiero ayudarte-Hinata lo miro cautelosa-Mira Hinata, no te voy a hacer algo malo, sólo voy a llevarte al hospital, así que deja de huir y ven conmigo-Hinata le miró enojada.

-No quiero ir al hospital, además no lo necesito, y para tu información no huyó, son los anbu los que me persiguen-Naruto la miró impresionado.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir que no lo necesitas!?, estás toda herida, ¿¡No te has visto en un espejo!?-Naruto gritó enojado, Hinata frunció el seño.

-Simplemente no lo necesito-Hinata desactivó su byakugan, pero seguía en guardia.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Cuáles son tus razones?

-Eso no te importa.

-¡Claro que me importa!, así que dime.

-No te diré nada, no es de tu incumbencia-a Naruto le salió una vena en la frente.

-Si no quieres que te lleve por la fuerza al hospital me vas a decir.

-¿No se supone que no me ibas a lastimar?-Hinata le dirigió una mirada burlona, Naruto apretó sus puños, enserio le estaba sacando de quicio.

-Está bien, no te llevaré a la fuerza, al menos deja que Sakura te revise y sane tus heridas, necesitamos saber si la herida de tu abdomen ya sano-Hinata abrió sus ojos como platos, «¿Cómo diablos el sabía de su herida?», inconscientemente colocó un brazo encima de su herida, le dirigió una mirada fría.

-No-su voz fue tan fría que a Naruto se le irisaron los pelos de la nuca, aún así no se rindió.

-¿Por qué, dime porque no aceptas la ayuda de nadie, porque no quieres ir al hospital?-la observó firmemente, Hinata mordió su labio inferior.

-Porque no lo merezco-susurro, Naruto abrió sus ojos impresionado, Hinata reaccionó a lo que dijo, aprovechando la confusión de Naruto saltó hacia el árbol, se sostuvo fuertemente para no caer, al querer dar otro salto se resbaló y cayó.

Naruto observó como Hinata caía desde lo alto del árbol, por reflejo corrió para poder atajarla, sin embargo antes de que Hinata tocará el suelo desapareció en una nube de humo.

-Un Kage Bunshin-susurro, ¿Cómo fue que no lo descubrió?, o más importante ¿Qué sucedió para que desapareciera?, mordió su labio preocupado, ¿Y si le sucedió algo?, activo su modo sennin, sabía que no debía usarlo para eso pero esto era un caso especial, trató de concentrarse para percibir el chakra de Hinata pero simplemente no percibía nada, como si hubiera desaparecido, ante este pensamiento su intranquilidad aumentó, lo mejor sería buscar a la vieja Tsunade.

.

.

.

Hinata se arrastraba por el frío suelo de su pequeña casa, hacía veinte minutos que se había quedado sin fuerzas para seguir caminando, así que optó por arrastrarse, su chakra estaba a punto de llegar a cero, estaba demasiado cansada, su respiración era muy acelerada, su cuerpo temblaba, de vez en cuando sentía escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo, su garganta estaba seca y le dolía, sus manos estaban frías, tenía más heridas en sus piernas y brazos, su abdomen seguía sangrando pero en menor cantidad, logró llegar hasta la sala, soltó un fuerte quejido, ya no podía más, estaba harta y cansada, ya no quería hacer nada más, sólo dormir…

-¡HINATA HYUGA ABRE ESTA MALDITA PUERTA DE UNA VEZ!-bufo enojada, sólo quería dormir, Tsunade golpeaba cada vez más fuerte la puerta, atrás de ella estaban Shizune y Yugao con una mirada de preocupación en sus rostros, trataban de relajarse pero el rastro de sangre no les ayudaba en nada.

-Tsk, esta niña-mordió su dedo preocupada, si Hinata no abría la puerta significaba dos cosas, una estaba muerta o dos no las quería ver, prefería la segunda opción-Bien, vamos a hacerlo-retrocedió unos pasos.

-¿Qué planea hacer Tsunade-sama?-Shizune pregunto preocupada, esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba.

-¿No es obvio?, voy a abrir la puerta-preparó sus puños y envió un poco de chakra a estos, Shizune la observó asustada, Yugao no les prestaba atención sólo quería saber como estaba Hinata.

-Espere Tsunade-sam-se escuchó varios ruidos sordos de madera cayendo al suelo, después apresurados pasos, las tres llegaron a la sala donde una Hinata hecha bolita se cubría la cabeza, las tres respiraron tranquilas al ver que seguía viva, cada una le regalaron una dulce y maternal sonrisa.

Hinata observó los tres rostros, sus ojos se humedecieron, luego todo fue oscuridad, Tsunade se exalto a ver que Hinata cerraba sus ojos, la tomó en brazos y rápidamente la colocó en la cama, levanto la chaqueta, hizo una mueca de enojo al observar el abdomen de Hinata, los agujeros se hicieron un poco más grandes y no paraban de sangrar y tenía más hematomas, había conseguido sacar todo el veneno del cuerpo de Hinata, sin embargo este tenía como efecto secundario que las heridas tardaban en sanar el doble de lentas.

Hace un mes que Hinata había sido internada en el hospital, aún así la herida no sanaba aunque habían logrado detener la hemorragia, había calculado que Hinata necesitaría un mes más para sanar del todo pero a como estaba ahora necesita dos meses más, suspiro cansada, las tres colocaron sus manos encima del abdomen de Hinata, ejecutando el shosen jutsu, de inmediato una luz verde apareció en estás, drenando poco a poco la hemorragia, se detuvieron al detener por completo el sangrado, al terminar caminaron hacia la sala.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Tsunade-sama?-preguntó sería Yugao.

-No lo sé, ciertamente lo mejor sería que Hinata se quedará en el hospital no estamos seguras de que al despertar no va a volver a intentar escapar y puede que termine peor, sinceramente nunca esperé que se tomarían en serio lo de capturar a Hinata-masajeo su cabeza con sus manos, que problemático.

-A-abuela-se escuchó un débil susurro, rápidamente las tres se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Hinata, la cual se estaba levantando de la cama, Tsunade maldijo por lo bajo y la volvió a recostar.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó enojada, Yugao y Shizune estaban en el marco de la puerta, escuchando la conversación.

-N-no quiero ir al ho-hospital-Hinata susurro con dificultad, Tsunade la observó dudosa, se relajó e intento aclarar sus pensamientos.

-Hinata, comprendo el porque de tus razones, créeme que lo hago pero no dejaré que por eso mueras, se que es difícil para ti pero créeme que tu vida me es más importante-Hinata desvío la mirada lejos de Tsunade, sabía que ella tenía razón pero aún así no lo merece.

-No lo merezco-susurro dolida, Tsunade endureció la mirada, apretó los labios y cerró los puños.

-¿Lo dices porque estuviste en la cárcel, porque eres una desterrada del clan o por lo que crees que hiciste estuvo mal? Hinata tu más que nadie sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo bien, de no haberlo hecho sabes como hubiera terminado todo, así que por favor coopera y quédate en el hospital, nadie va a saber que estás ahí, las que te cuidaremos seremos Shizune, Yugao y yo, así que no debes preocuparte-sonrió suavemente.

Hinata la observó por unos minutos para luego asentir, odiaba a las personas del hospital, desde ese día hace más de cinco años los ha odiado, sólo la abuela y Shizune son la excepción, incluso Haruno le daba mala espina, suspiro, pero la abuela tenía razón, aunque para ella sería lo mejor si su vida llega a su fin, aún así sabía que eso no sucedería, por lo menos no por el momento.

Escucho como la abuela invocaba un clon de Katsuyu y este se colocaba encima de su abdomen, la fría y húmeda babosa lentamente trataba de cerrar la herida, sabía que su recuperación no iba a ser inmediata y debía ser paciente pero aún así no quita que quería alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible, sabía que volver era una muy mala idea, pero de no haberlo hecho…suspiro, no quería pensar en eso.

.

.

.

Naruto caminaba pensativo, de vez en cuando pateaba latas que se encontraba en el camino, hace unas horas atrás había ido a la torre hokage a buscar a la vieja Tsunade, sorprendentemente no estaba, le dijeron que salió junto a Shizune y un anbu hace como dos horas pero nadie sabía hacía donde se dirigían o cuando volverían.

No podía creer que nadie estuviera preocupado o buscando a Hinata, ni siquiera el equipo 8, no la fueron a visitar cuando estuvo internada, aunque una semana después salieron a una misión y aún no regresan, suspiro, la abuela Tsunade, Shizune y él fueron los únicos que visitaban a Hinata, lo que no le gustaba era que hubieran muchos anbu custodiando la habitación como si Hinata fuera una asesina o un criminal rango S del libro bingo, no entendía porque tanta precaución, sabía que Hinata había estado en prisión por una semana más no sabía el porque, aunque el creía fervientemente que fuese cual fuese la razón no debía ser nada malo, después de todo es Hinata de quién está hablando, no sería capaz de matar una mosca, asintió complacido por su "teoría".

Siguió caminando, se sentía muy frustrado, quería enserio quería ayudar a Hinata, estaba muy preocupado por ella, era una de sus preciadas camaradas, quién lo ayudo cuando estuvo a punto de ceder ante Madara Uchiha, quién lo hizo reaccionar, quién le dio valor suficiente para luchar contra Neji, ahora que lo pensaba Hinata estuvo muchas veces ahí para él, una suave sonrisa se formó en su rostro, ¿Cómo fue capaz de nunca haberse dado cuenta?, siguió recordando momentos valiosos con Hinata, sus pasos se volvieron más animados, una brillante sonrisa se iba formando y agrandado en su rostro.

Sentía un extraño hormigueo recorrer todo su cuerpo, pero eso le gustaba, era muy agradable, siguió con su feliz andar hasta que un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza ¿Y él que había hecho por Hinata?, sus pasos fueron disminuyendo hasta que se detuvo, su hermosa sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo hasta darle paso a un rostro serio, cualquier rastro de felicidad de antes fue esfumado rápidamente, es cierto él no había hecho nada por ella, apretó los puños con fuerza, estaba enojado consigo mismo, ocultó su rostro bajo su corto flequillo.

Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, se exalto un poco, levanto su mirada y se giro para quedar frente a frente, se sorprendió un poco al observar al equipo 10 y junto a su equipo, todos le observaban preocupados.

-¿Estás bien Naruto?-preguntó el Nara, Naruto solo asintió en respuesta, se sentía un tanto confundido.

-Llevamos llamándote desde hace ratos y no respondías, ¿Paso algo?- Sakura se acercó un poco a él y comenzó a analizarlo para estar segura que no tenía ningún daño, Naruto simplemente negó y se quitó la mano de Shikamaru de su hombro.

-Estoy bien, simplemente estaba pensando-Naruto sonrió forzosamente-en todo caso, ¿Qué hacen por aquí?-desvío el tema.

-Oh, íbamos a comer donde Ichiraku, te estábamos buscando para poder ir juntos.

-Definitivamente vamos a ir, tuvieron que haberme avisado antes Sakura-chan-Naruto hizo un puchero tal como niño pequeño-¿Qué esperan? Vamos dattebayo-todos le observaron divertidos, todos excepto Shikamaru, quién sólo lo observaba atentamente.

Caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, decían bromas de vez en cuando, se burlaban de Naruto por algún comentario o simplemente hablaban de tonterías, Naruto caminaba con sus brazos detrás de su cuello, de vez en cuando se quedaba callado y observaba el horizonte, pensando en sí habían encontrado a Hinata o si ella estaba bien, pero era regresado a la realidad por algún que otro codazo en su estómago por parte de Sakura.

Shikamaru sólo caminaba perezosamente tratando de no quedarse muy atrás, en todo el camino no había dicho una sola palabra más que uno que otro "problemático", observaba con disimulo el comportamiento de Naruto, se le hacia muy extraño que el ninja más ruidoso número uno de Konoha estuviera "tranquilo", algo andaba mal, lo supo desde el momento que lo vio en la lejanía apretando sus puños y con su mirada escondida, algo o alguien estaba atormentado al rubio idiota.

Por otro lado, observaba e intentaba descubrir lo que sucedía con él, pero simplemente Naruto no ayudaba con su estudio, soltó un bufido irritado, se estaba dando por vencido, entonces notó que por unos 7 segundos el rubio se detuvo para dirigir su mirada a algún lugar en la lejanía para luego morder su labio preocupado y seguir caminando, él también dirigió su mirada hacia ese lugar, se sorprendió al observar lo que se supone el ojiazul miraba, siguió con su caminar perezoso, pero con más dudas en su cabeza.

Al llegar al fin a Ichiraku se sentaron en la barra quedando de izquierda a derecha: Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Sakura, Ino y Sai.

Todos pidieron sus órdenes y esperaron pacientemente.

-Oigan, ¿Sucedió algo importante como para venir a celebrar aquí?-Naruto agarraba sus palillos y los separó sin cuidado alguno, tomó un poco de ramen y lo dirigió a su boca, mientras los miraba con curiosidad, Sakura soltó un bufido irritado mientras susurraba algo que sonó como un "Idiota a no más poder".

-Ino y yo estamos comprometidos Naruto, como son nuestro equipo y los primeros en saberlo por lo que pensamos qu-Sai fue interrumpido por la estruendosa tos de Naruto, quién al parecer se estaba ahogando, Shikamaru fastidiado le golpeó la espalda.

-¿¡ES EN SERIO!? ¿¡DE VERDAD SE VAN A CASAR!?.

-No tienes porque gritar idiota, si nos vamos a casar en primavera del otro año-Naruto los observaba emocionado y contento, después de felicitarlos siguieron con su comida, excepto Choji que de igual manera siguió comiendo.

Shikamaru revolvía con fastidio los fideos de su tazón, tenía la cabeza recargada en su mano izquierda, el recuerdo de lo que había mirado Naruto aún seguía rondando por su cabeza, miles de preguntas rondaban sin respuesta, Naruto observó de reojo como Shikamaru jugaba con su comida, le miró extrañado.

-Oí, Shikamaru-el nombrado le dirigió la mirada-¿Estás bi-el comentario de Ino no dejo a Naruto continuar, Shikamaru prestó atención al ver el rostro de Naruto.

-Vieron que hubo una persecución hoy en la aldea.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó Choji con la boca llena.

-Sí, estaban siguiendo a un delincuente herido-Shikamaru observó como Naruto apretaba los puños-Lo curioso es que no dejaron que algún otro ninja se acercará a ayudar.

El de peinado de piña, analizaba e intentaba unir las piezas, pero simplemente aún le faltaba pistas-¿A que hora inicio la persecución?-Naruto pregunto en un intento de ser cauteloso.

-Dicen que desde la mañana, los aldeanos estaban muy asustados, temían de que fuera algún asesino o demente-el rubio soltó un pequeño gruñido en respuesta.

-¿Alguien sabe la identidad del delincuente?-el peinado de piña agradeció mentalmente a Sakura por la pregunta.

-No, nadie la sabe, solo su apariencia-Naruto abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido-Es delgado y bajo, tiene el cabello azul y una chaqueta negra-Sai se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-Es la misma descripción de la persona que me encontré hoy-el ojiazul desvío su mirada desesperado a Sai, Shikamaru lo observó curioso y puso más atención-Sólo que no es un hombre es una mujer-todos abrieron los ojos asombrados, mientras que el rubio los abrió asustado, lo cual Shikamaru notó.

-Sai sospecha que esa persona es Hinata-habló la pelo de chicle, después de lo dicho por Sakura se hizo un silencio sepulcral, roto por el sonido de los palillos de Naruto al ser rotos.

-Detén tu carro ahí frente de marquesina, ¿Estás diciendo que el asesino demente que escapó de la cárcel y que logró que los anbu no lo atraparan es en realidad Hinata?.

-Es una sospecha cerda, además de que si te pones a pensar la descripción encaja con Hinata, si supiéramos el color de los ojos del demente estaremos seguros.

-HAHAHAHA, buena esa, frente-Ino se limpió una lagrimita de sus ojos-¿No lo crees Sai?.

-Pienso que la fea tiene razón, además fui yo el que la vio, aunque paso muy rápido para ver su rostro pero estoy seguro que es la pechos grandes de Hyuga.

-¿Están hablando en serio?, vamos frente, ¿En serio crees que nuestra dulce, tierna y débil Hinata sería capaz de matar a alguien?.

-¿Por qué no cerda?, recuerda que ella estuvo una semana en prisión.

Naruto apretaba cada vez con más fuerza sus manos hasta el punto de que se hicieran blancos, Shikamaru comenzó a unir las piezas y cada uno de los acontecimientos, su cerebro trabajaba lo más rápido que podía, Hinata encarcelada sin razón aparente, una persecución que ningún ninja ayudo, un fugitivo herido, una Hinata desterrada, un cambio drástico de personalidad en la de cabello azulado, lo que Naruto observó, su cerebro hizo clic, todo concordaba.

-Bueno Naruto y yo nos vamos yendo- se bajo del taburete pacientemente, bajo la atenta mirada de todos y la confundida del rubio, lo tomo del brazo y salió tranquilamente, alzó un brazo en son de despedida. Siguieron caminando un largo rato, hacía mucho que había oscurecido, las calles de Konoha eran iluminadas tanto por luz artificial como de la luz de la Luna, caminaban a la par del otro, el peinado de piña soltaba uno que otro bostezo mientras que el rubio estaba más que confundido.

-Sabes algo de Hinata que nosotros no, ¿Verdad?, Naruto- el rubio abrió un poco los ojos sorprendido, luego su semblante se volvió serio.

-No se de que hablas Shikamaru.- su voz salió más seria de lo normal.

-¿Estás seguro?.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no he de estarlo?

-No se, has estado actuando extraño el día de hoy-Naruto se tenso un poco, Shikamaru lo observó de reojo-Y no sólo hoy desde hace un mes que estás así.-el ojiazul guardo silencio, así que el de peinado de piña continuó.

-Sakura nos comentó que desde hace un mes que usted visita el hospital, más concretamente la habitación 217, que curiosamente estaba vigilada por anbu y a quien tenían permitido pasar era a Shizune y a la quinta.

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Mi pregunta aquí es, ¿Por qué lo hizo, porque querer visitar a un delincuente?-Naruto desvío la mirada y apretó los puños.

-Dejando eso de lado-el rubio lo miro cauteloso-¿Sabías que desde hace un mes no he observado a Hinata por la aldea?-Naruto volvió a tensarse-La última vez que la vi…

-Estaba en tus brazos….

-Con tu chaqueta encima-Shikamaru lo observó de reojo, el rubio se había puesto nervioso-Iban en dirección al hospital, Sakura dijo que la llamaron de emergencia al hospital y al llegar te encontró ahí y desesperado le dijiste que la "salvaras".

-¿A quién querías que ella salvará?.

-No se de que diablos estás hablando Shikamaru-este lo observó serio.

-Oh bueno te ayudare a refrescar la memoria-estiró sus brazos y trono los huesos de su cuello-¿Sabes que es muy curioso Naruto?, el "delincuente" es una mujer, pequeña y delgada, cabello largo azulado y atado en una coleta baja, con una enorme chaqueta negra que es muy parecida a la que Hinata llevaba la última vez que la vi, además de herida, escapó del hospital.-Naruto lo observó ceñudo.

-¿No se te es familiar?, ¿No te recuerda a alguien en especial?, alguien…como Hinata.

-¡Esa no es Hinata!-gritó enojado, Shikamaru lo observó atento, luego sonrió arrogante.

-¡Tienes razón!,¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir?-colocó una mano en su frente en son de vergüenza, el rubio lo miro extrañado, sin embargo el otro siguió

-Hinata no puede ser un delincuente-Naruto asintió convencido ante las palabras de Shikamaru-Hinata no puede ser un pedazo de mierda como esa, no es como ese delincuente, no es un hijo de puta y un malnacido que mata por querer, seguro es una de esas mujeres fáciles, ya debió de ser cogid-no pudo seguir hablando ya que el rubio le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, lo tomo del cuello de su chaleco y con sus ojos rojos lo amenazó.

-vuelve a hablar así de Hinata y te mataré-Lo observaba enojado, Shikamaru simplemente volvió a sonreír.

-Yo nunca hable de Hinata-Naruto lo observó choqueado.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca hable de Hinata, solo te dije como era el delincuente-Naruto lo miraba atónito-Así que Naruto, ¿Vas a seguir con tu teatro de que no sabes nada?.

Agradezco a las pocas personas que apoyan está historia, sinceramente no sabía si seguir o no y gracias a ustedes tomé la decisión de seguir.

* * *

Gracias, espero que les haya gustado.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto-sama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsuki No Kuraidesu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Todos tenemos a alguien por quien intentamos todo…Incluso lo que creíamos que nunca lo íbamos hacer en nuestra vida_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto apretaba el cuello del chaleco de Shikamaru con fuerza, observaba a Shikamaru enojado y confundido, los ojos de Naruto eran de color rojo sangre, su rostro tenía una expresión amenazante, mientras Shikamaru tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

-¿Qué?

-Nunca hable de Hinata, solo te dije como era el delincuente-Naruto lo miraba atónito-Así que Naruto, ¿Vas a seguir con tu teatro de que no sabes nada?.

Naruto bajo lentamente a Shikamaru, sus expresiones eran serias y enojadas, los ojos volvieron a ser de color azul, apretaba los puños con impotencia, Shikamaru suspiro cansado y comenzó a caminar seguido de Naruto.

-En realidad no se casi nada de Hinata-Shikamaru lo observó atento-puede que lo único que se no es ni el cinco por ciento de la verdad, así que si crees que lo que se puede ser valioso o algo por el estilo, estás equivocado.

-Sólo escúpelo y déjate de rodeos-el rubio lo observó y luego suspiro.

-Hace un mes Hinata fue herida de gravedad, no se la razón, simplemente se que casi muere ese día-apretó los puños furioso-por alguna razón siempre habían anbus alrededor, vigilando, la abuela no me quiso decir lo que sucedía, desde entonces Hinata estuvo en coma hasta hoy, sus heridas no habían sanado por completo todavía y su chakra era débil.

-Y aún así anbu no la atrapó-susurro el peinado de piña.

-Pero esto no es todo, logre encontrarla en el columpio de la Academia, estaba muy lastimada, no había vuelto a ver a alguien en ese estado desde la guerra-le dirigió una mirada preocupada al peinado de piña.

-¿Eso es todo?-Shikamaru lo vio dudar-Escúpelo-ordenó.

-No era Hinata.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-Era un Kage Bunshin-el pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido-Aún con ese bajo nivel de chakra que tenía y lo débil y cansado que estaba su cuerpo podía mantener el Byakugan y un maldito clon.

-Y no sabemos si habían más, tsk-Shikamaru mordió su labio inferior-¿Hablaste con ella?

-Shikamaru, ella no quería ir al hospital, me dijo que no lo merecía.

Shikamaru sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su chaleco, lo colocó en su boca, busco el encendedor, al encontrarlo encendió el cigarro y dio una gran calada, sintió el humo atravesar por su cuerpo y luego ser expulsado por su boca, cuando fumaba por alguna extraña razón su mente se aclaraba y pensaba a una mayor velocidad y está vez no sería la excepción.

-Naruto es evidente que todo este embrollo está ligado al porque Hinata estuvo en la cárcel-dio otra calada-Por lo mismo si queremos saber lo que está sucediendo tenemos que ir con la mayor fuente de información de la aldea.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Naruto lo observó confundido.

-¿Dónde crees que está toda la información?.

-En la Torre Hokage-susurro, abrió los ojos sorprendido-Entonces…

-Exacto-Shikamaru trono sus dedos-debemos infiltrarnos.

-¿¡QUÉ!?-pregunto exaltado-¿Estás loco Shikamaru?, no lo podemos hacer, nos podrían culpar de traición dattebayo-Shikamaru le envió una mirada fría.

-Mirame y escucha idiota, ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para no saber lo que sucedería y los riesgos que estamos tomando?-volvió a encender otro cigarro y dio una gran calada para relajarse-vamos a hacerlo discreta y lentamente.

-¿Cómo lo haríamos?-Shikamaru bostezo.

-En dos días Kakashi-sensei será nombrado Hokage ¿Verdad?

-Sí…, ¿Qué con eso?.

-Que eventualmente usted empezará a entrenar para ser el sucesor.

-Repito, ¿Qué con eso?-Shikamaru golpeó su frente con la palma de su mano, luego susurro algo que Naruto no alcanzó a escuchar pero sonó como «El idiota que me tuvo que tocar»

-Tendremos acceso a cualquier información.

-Oh, entiendo-golpeó sus manos entre sí-Pero-frunció el ceño-¿Aquí que pinta usted?-Shikamaru suspiro pesadamente, colocó sus dedos en el puente de la nariz y respiro profundo.

-Como futuro asistente del séptimo Hokage debo prepararme también, ¿No lo crees?.

-Cierto, cierto-Naruto sonrió risueño-gracias Shikamaru, el nombrado sonrió levemente.

-Bueno eso sería todo por hoy Naruto, mañana seguiremos hablando-Shikamaru dio media vuelta alzando la mano se despidió pero la pregunta del rubio lo detuvo.

-¿Por qué lo haces, porque me ayudas?.

-Quizás estoy cansado de vivir en una mentira, …o simplemente quiero ayudar a mis compañeros, escoge la que más te agrade.

Shikamaru emprendió su camino, el rubio observó como la silueta de el peinado de piña se perdía entre la espesa y oscura noche, suspiro y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de el pantalón caminó hacia su casa.

.

.

.

El molesto "tic, tac" del reloj le venía agobiando desde hacía horas atrás, miraba fijamente el techo de la habitación, ese puro color blanco del cual este estaba pintado comenzaba a odiarlo, le recordaba a como era antes de todo eso, su ceño lentamente se fue frunciendo hasta terminar en algo parecido a una mueca de enojo, todos los días era lo mismo, venían le revisaban, le daban medicinas y con sonrisas hipócritas salían de la solitaria habitación para dejarle en un silencio agobiante junto a la soledad y tristeza colándose de forma fría hasta sus huesos.

Con paciencia se sentó en la mullida cama, se quitó todos los cables que tenía en su cuerpo, se estiró y salió de la cama de un pequeño saltó, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, ¿Hacia cuanto que no tocaba el suelo y caminaba?, ¿Dos, tres meses?, una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, observó la habitación con detenimiento buscando ropa que no fuera esa estúpida e incómoda bata.

En su búsqueda logró encontrar un armario, con pasos suaves y con delicadeza se dirigió a este, adentró habían sólo uniformes de enfermeros y batas de hospital, suspiro cansada, Hinata lentamente comenzó a quitarse la molesta bata, quedando desnuda, observó su abdomen, en este quedo plasmado la cicatrices de los cuatro agujeros, las acaricio suavemente, cerró los ojos con dolor, recordando todas y cada una de las cicatrices que estaban trazadas en su cuerpo.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por su frío rostro, aún podía sentir el dolor de cada una, sentía como todas ardían tal cual lava hirviendo, bruscamente limpió la lágrima que descendió por su rostro, sabía que lo que sucedió en esa ocasión se lo merecía eso y más, aún recordaba los fríos ojos de su padre mirándole con odio y repulsión sin importarle lo que le estaban haciendo, con furia golpeó la pared al lado suyo, de no haber llegado la abuela ella ya estaría muerta y pensaba que eso hubiera sido lo mejor.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar esas ideas, soltando un bufido Hinata comenzó a vestirse con la ropa de enfermero, cuando iba a ponerse la camisa escuchó pasos acercándose, eran veloces con un toque de desesperación, se fueron sumando más a los primeros, hasta que escuchó a la puerta ser abierta con fuerza, seguido de los gritos de Yugao y Shizune.

-¡HINATA!, ¿¡Estás bien!?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo-Kyyyyyaaaaaaa.

-¿Ahora que?-pregunto Tsunade mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta rápidamente para que nadie entrará.

-H-Hinata, p-por favor c-cubrete-Hinata terminó de ponerse la camisa, ató su cabello en la típica coleta baja.

-¿Por qué estás vestida así mocosa?-Yugao preguntó sentándose en la cama.

-Me voy-respuesta cortante, como siempre, aunque esta venía con una mirada helada.

-¿Se puede saber quién te dio el permiso?-Tsunade le miró retadora, Hinata le respondió con una mirada helada y de enojo, lo cual preocupó a ella y a Shizune.

-No necesito permiso-otra vez cortante.

-¿Se puede saber que diablos te sucede mocosa?-Yugao se estaba comenzando a cabrear.

La única respuesta que recibió de Hinata fue una mirada de odio puro, Hinata apretaba los puños y los dientes con fuerza, trataba de retener las lágrimas las cuales estaban por desbordarse, Tsunade preocupada se intento acercar.

-Hinata, pequeña, ¿Qué sucede?-la quiso abrazar pero Hinata la apartó de un manotazo.

-No me toques con tus sucias manos-la voz le tembló-eres una mentirosa, las tres lo son, pensé que podía confiar en ustedes pero es obvio que no.

-¿Qué te pasa, porque lo dices mocosa?-Yugao se levantó enojada de la cama.

-¿Qué me iban ayudar, qué solo ustedes estarían aquí, qué nadie más me tocaría?, sí claro.

-Tranquila Hinata, sabemos que no cumplimos con lo que dijimos pero debes comprender que teníamos que atender otras cosas.

-Shizune no debes de ser suave con esta mocosa, debes saber que no eres la única en este mundo niñita rica, tenemos cosas más importantes que ser niñera de alguien como tú-Yugao se acercaba lentamente hacia Hinata con furia-Además ¿Qué más da si alguien toca tu asqueroso cuerpo?.

-Yugao detente-Tsunade alzó la voz.

-¡No!, estoy cansada de ella, haciéndose siempre la víctima-el cuerpo de Hinata comenzó a temblar-¿Qué más da si alguien más toca tu cuerpo?, Una persona más en tu lista, después de todo ya está usado-Hinata abrió los ojos furiosa con lágrimas deslizándose libremente, envió chakra a sus puños y golpeó con fuerza a Yugao.

Yugao con la misma furia le regreso el golpe, Tsunade viendo el rumbo que tomaba las cosas intento separarlas sin mucho éxito que digamos, ya cabreada golpeó el suelo destruyéndolo de paso, Hinata saltó hacia atrás antes de que el impacto la tocará, buscando una salida se encontró con una ventana, sonrió triunfante.

-Detente ahí Hinata-la nombrada maldijo por lo bajo-No tienes el permiso para irte.

-Por si lo olvida "Tsunade-sama" usted ya no es Hokage, ya no es mi superior-se apoyo en el marco de la ventana-Así que…Sí me disculpan-sin más salto de la ventana cayendo a un tejado.

-Me disculpo por mi comportamiento Tsunade-sama, merezco un castigo-Tsunade observó a Yugao quién le sangraba la cabeza y la pierna.

-Creo que ya tuviste suficiente castigo por hoy-dijo en un suspiro-Shizune pídele a Kakashi que envíe a alguien a reparar este desastre y necesito tener una reunión con él y Yami, tenemos que aclarar todo esto con ella, además de que él debe saber de lo que está sucediendo aquí.

-Hai Tsunade-sama-rápidamente salió de la habitación.

-En cuanto a ti Yugao deberías ver a un doctor.

-Hai.

Tsunade asintió y luego con pesadez salió de la habitación, caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, con el sonido de los tacones resonando en estos, se le antojaba una buena botella de sake pero ese no era el momento debía aguantar hasta la noche, ahora debía ir con Hinata, bufo cansada, iba a tardar un mundo para que quisiera escucharla pero debía intentarlo por el bien de Hinata, con pasos decididos tomó camino hacia el bosque a las afueras de la aldea.

.

.

.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, topándose con el limpió techo de madera, los ojos le pesaban y le dolían, seguramente los tendría rojos e irritados, la noche anterior no pudo dormir bien como siempre, desde hace tanto ya que tuvo una noche tranquila sin pesadillas ni recuerdos dolorosos de por medio, apretó las sábanas entre sus manos, nuevamente como en la noche anterior lágrimas cálidas se desplazaron por su rostro, junto a una mueca de dolor, el sonido de la sirvienta avisándole que era hora de levantarse la despertó de su letargo.

Después un suspiro cansado y con esfuerzo logró levantarse de la cama, apoyándose en la pared para no caer, se dirigió al baño, debería estar feliz por el logro que consiguió hace dos meses o eso creía, pero sinceramente en su pequeño mundo gris ya no había espacio para una felicidad de mentiras.

Se sentía como si en su cerebro hubiera una espesa niebla que no le dejaba observar el brillante y resplandeciente sol, como si su cuerpo y alma fueran sumergidos en una infinita oscuridad de la cual por más que luchará no podía escapar.

Se lavo el rostro y levanto la cabeza para observarse en el espejo, unas ojeras pronunciadas se instalaban debajo de sus ojos, los cuales se veían vacíos, opacos, sin vida. Su piel ahora era de un tono pálido como la nieve, su cuerpo era delgado y huesudo, aunque últimamente ya estaba ganando peso, aún así con todos esos defectos seguía siendo igual de fuerte, sonrió triunfante, era de lo único que se enorgullecía de si misma además de su largo cabello, el cual hoy debía desaparecer, la sonrisa lentamente se desvaneció.

Su padre odiaba su cabello largo, el decía que le traía malos recuerdos, le dejó hacer su capricho hasta que cumpliera diecisiete lo cuál era hoy, nadie dentro de la mansión llevaba el cabello largo excepto por su padre y ella. Acaricio su cabello suavemente, todo el trabajo que le costó mantenerlo, puede que sea una tontería, después de todo sólo era un poco de cabello, pero para ella era la única conexión que le quedaba con su "familia" o eso es lo que quiere creer.

Después de tomarse una "relajante" ducha, salió de su habitación, su cuerpo le pesaba demasiado, se sentía demasiado cansada, sabía que el tipo de vida que estaba llevando no era la más sana de todas pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para comenzar a mejorar, tampoco es como si alguien le interese sus problemas y estado mental, la única persona en la que podía confiar fue tachada de criminal y la alejaron de ella matándola al instante.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos, no quería llorar en medio del pasillo y ser tachada de débil. Camino pesadamente hasta la cocina, solitaria como siempre, tomó una manzana y salió con paciencia de la mansión, hoy tenía una misión a las afueras de la aldea, pero el Hokage aún debía entregarle información sobre esta, suspirando pesadamente se adentró a la rutina mañanera de la aldea.

La ruidosa risa de los niños jugando a ser valientes ninjas o caballeros inundaron sus oídos, la felicidad que irradiaban los aldeanos era fácil de identificar, el bullicio de los comerciantes, los gritos emocionados, las luminosas sonrisas. Todo se hacía tan ajeno a ella conforme se adentraba más y más en ese luminoso mundo, se sentía excluida al observar tanta felicidad en un solo lugar, que hasta incluso se le hacia doloroso, ya que ella no podía ser feliz.

Sentía que era una mancha negra entre tanta felicidad, y eso-aunque no lo admitiera-le dolía, le hacia sentir un enorme vacío y soledad. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar desesperadamente, su respiración se volvía agitada, una extraña y familiar opresión se instaló en su pecho, notando como iban las cosas decidió ir por un camino diferente, poniéndose el gorro de su sudadera saltó hacia un tejado cercano y comenzó a correr, debía alejarse de esa absurda felicidad.

Al sentir que ya estaba lo suficientemente alejada decidió dejar de correr, se apoyo en sus rodillas para tomar aire, observó su alrededor para ubicarse, entonces notó que estaba cerca de la florería de los Yamanaka, quizás podría ir al cementerio a visitar a su querida prima.

A paso apresurado se adentró a la pequeña tienda, de inmediato un olor de lirios y lavanda inundó sus fosas nasales, sonrió suavemente, comenzó a pasear por los pasillos llenos de coloridas flores cuando una flor en particular le llamó la atención, eran girasoles, las favoritas de su prima, nunca entendió porque le gustaban tanto.

Tomó varias haciendo un pequeño ramo y con lentitud se acercó al mostrador donde una sonriente rubia le esperaba.

-Buenos días, lo mismo de siempre ehh-le observó extrañada por tanta familiaridad, después de todo era su primera vez ahí, presurosa pagó el pequeño ramo y a pasó veloz salió de ahí camino al cementerio, todo bajo la celeste mirada de Ino.

Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el cementerio, quería ignorar las miradas de pena que le enviaban los aldeanos, al llegar ahí camino entre el montón de lápidas hasta llegar a la de su prima, colocó las flores y limpió un poco la lápida.

" _Hinata Hyuga"_

Un pesado suspiro se escapó de su boca, hacia seis años que su prima había muerto, fue en una misión que se les había encomendado a las dos, se suponía que debían hacer un trato con unos comerciantes, una misión "inofensiva", hubo una emboscada, las cosas se complicaron y su prima asesino a todos incluso a los comerciantes, al llegar a la aldea le enviaron a prisión y la mataron.

-Hola Hinata-onesan , ¿Cómo estás?, sabes hoy es mi cumpleaños-lágrimas se deslizaron por sus pálidas mejillas-te extraño mucho, no sabes cuanto-un sonido atrás de ella llamó su atención, lentamente se giro topándose con una mirada aperlada igual a la de ella.

Torpemente se colocó en guardia, la mujer frente a ella le observaba con dolor en sus ojos, era joven y un poco más pequeña que ella, su rostro era fino y delicado, con unos enormes ojos perlas, un largo cabello azulado atado en una coleta baja, estaba vestida de enfermera, frunció el ceño, cuando iba a hablar la mujer le interrumpió.

-Tranquilízate Hanabi, no te voy a hacer daño-recogió el ramo en el suelo y como anteriormente ella había hecho colocó las flores en la lápida de su prima.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Yo?, soy Hinata-Hanabi abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿H-Hinata?-la voz le tembló.

-¿Sí?-una dulce sonrisa apareció en esos rosados labios.

-Te llamas igual a mi prima-por un segundo creyó ver dolor en su mirada.

-¿Ah sí?.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-Hinata dudo

-Es imposible no saber el nombre de la heredera Hyuga-se alzó de hombros.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-¿No cree que debe dejar de ser tan curiosa?

-Oh lo siento.

-No se preocupe, cambiando de tema no debería de irse ya, la esperan en la entrada-Hanabi desvío su mirada hacia la entrada observando el cuerpo de Ko, suspiro.

-Tienes razón-dio media vuelta.

-Oh y Hanabi.

-¿Sí?

-Feliz cumpleaños-esa dulce sonrisa otra vez, se le hacia tan familiar, una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, Hinata le entregó una flor, un Cincoenrama, la abrazó fuertemente y salió corriendo hacia Ko, mientras pegaba la flor contra su pecho.

Hinata observó como Hanabi corría hacia Ko con felicidad, quizás nadie la había felicitado aún por su cumpleaños, mordió su labio con fuerza hasta hacerlo sangrar, con dolor en su mal trecho corazón observó la lápida frente a ella, en la cual anteriormente había colocado flores.

" _Neji Hyuga"_

-Neji…¿Qué debo hacer?-susurro dolida.

.

.

.

Tsunade suspiraba como por treceava vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, desde hacía horas que llevaba sentada en el pequeño sofá de la sala de Hinata, estaba cansada de esperar, después de todo ella es la que hace esperar no la que espera, bufo cansada, pero era un sacrificio que debía hacer, necesitaba calmar a Hinata de una manera u otra, después de todo tarde o temprano debían decirle a Kakashi lo que está sucediendo y prefería que fuera temprano.

Lo único bueno de toda esta situación era que por lo menos después de tres meses de estar en coma y tres de estar hospitalizada Hinata ya estaba "bien". Se masajeo con paciencia la cabeza, quizás hubiera sido buena idea traer una botella de sake para beber mientras esperaba a esa chiquilla, camino por toda la casa, se estaba comenzando a desesperar, golpeaba con impaciencia su pie contra la madera, creando un irritante sonido.

Volvió a sentarse, ¿Qué tanto podría estar haciendo Hinata?, lo más seguro es que se metió en problemas, diablos se estaba comenzando a preocupar, escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse fuertemente, colocó su mejor cara de mala y espero a que Hinata llegará a la sala, pero no sucedió nada, lo único que escuchó fue algo caer hacia el suelo, preocupada se acercó hacía el pasillo y lo que encontró no le gustó nada.

Hinata estaba en el suelo del solitario pasillo abrazando sus piernas con fuerza, Tsunade lograba escuchar el llanto y los sollozos que emitía, se acercó con pasos cortos y cautelosos, Hinata al escucharlos levanto la mirada, a Tsunade se le rompió el corazón al observar a ese delgado rostro inundado de lágrimas, Hinata se levantó rápidamente y contra todo pronóstico abrazó fuertemente a Tsunade.

-Abuela-susurro.

-Tranquila pequeña yo estoy aquí-Tsunade le brindaba suaves caricias a la espalda de Hinata con cuidado, como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper.

-¿Cariño que sucede, porque lloras?

-Abuela-susurro dolida-Ella no me recuerda.

-¿Ella?

-Hanabi, abuela Hanabi cree que estoy muerta-Tsunade abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Q-qué?, ¿Cómo es eso posible?. Hinata retrocedió y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Todo esto es culpa mía, de haber llegado antes nada esto hubiera sucedió-golpeó la pared con rabia-Si hubiera sido más fuerte, joder.

-Hinata nada de esto es tu culpa, en ese entonces no sabías lo que podía suceder.

-CLARO QUE LO SABÍA, JODER, LO SABÍA, SABÍA QUE SI HACIA LO QUE LE HICE A ESE HIJO DE PUTA TODO TERMINARÍA ASÍ, LO SABÍA Y AÚN ASÍ YO-cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Cálmate Hinata, si no lo hubieras matado sabes lo que hubiera pasado con tu clan, con la aldea y con Hanabi especialmente-gruesas lágrimas llenas de dolor y soledad se deslizaban por el rostro de Hinata-Hinata cariño, no puedes torturarte de esa forma.

-Abuela ya no puedo más, lo mejor para todos hubiera sido que muriera aquel día o que nunca hubiera regresado-Hinata sintió un ardor en su mejilla izquierda, lentamente alzó la mirada, Tsunade le observaba con furia.

-Nunca, pero nunca digas otra vez eso, ¿Me oíste?, nunca-Hinata aturdida asintió con la cabeza-Si no hubiera llegado yo a tiempo aquel día no estarías aquí y eso nunca me lo perdonaría, eres más que una subordinada Hinata, eres la hija que nunca tuve, te amo mucho, así que no lo digas eso por favor.

Hinata asintió y la volvió a abrazar, seguidamente volvió a llorar con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedarse dormida en los brazos de Tsunade, la cual después la llevo hasta la cama. Tsunade observaba a Hinata dormir con tanta tranquilidad, que hasta podía creer que Hinata era feliz lo cuál obviamente no era verdad, suspiro cansada, sabía que lo que sucedió en el pasado fue un golpe muy duro para Hinata, lo cual llevo a que se involucrara en el "mundo oscuro".

Era consciente que lo que sucedía en parte era culpa de ella, que no pudo manejar bien la situación y lo dejó todo en manos de la ojiperla, ciegamente e ingenuamente pensó que Hinata estaba preparada para tales cosas y decisiones y aunque hizo un excelente trabajo la culpa y el remordimiento le perseguía permanentemente y ella no se había dado cuenta del sufrimiento de la de cabello azulado o más bien lo había ignorado.

Después de todo asesinar a alguien en el que confiabas con todo tu ser no debe ser fácil, apretó los dientes, Hinata había sufrido demasiado a lo largo de esos seis años y ella en ese momento se sentía como una mierda porque por su culpa esa chica seguiría sufriendo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hola, ¿Qué tal?.

Lamentó mucho la demora pero estaba en exámenes y cuando al fin me creí "libre" reprobé dos materias y tuve que ir a convocatoria, mis padres se enojaron conmigo y me quitaron el celular (que es donde escribo y tengo guardado todo) y hasta hace unos días me lo regresaron.

Gracias a todas esas personas que están leyendo mi historia, ojalá les este gustando, voy a tratar de subir un capítulo por mes, más o menos.

Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tsuki No Kuraidesu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dicen que toda buena acción tiene su muy buena compensación, si ese es el caso, ¿Lo que estaba viviendo era su compensación por hacer lo correcto?, ¿Esa es la vida por la cuál fue condenada a vivir?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata lentamente fue frunciendo su ceño, el cuál estaba oculto bajo su máscara de anbu, observaba fijamente a las personas frente a ella, quienes estaban atentos a todos sus movimientos, lo cual de cierta forma no le agradaba. Escucho como la abuela quien estaba sentada a su derecha soltaba un suspiro pesadamente, para luego masajear con delicadeza su cabeza, seguramente tratando de no perder la paciencia que-evidentemente-no tenía el privilegio de poseer.

La ojiperla se levantó de la silla en la cual estaba sentada y camino hacia la ventana, mientras sentía como todo el mundo seguía sus pasos, maldijo por lo bajo, odiaba tener que soportar a ese montón de pares de ojos pegados en su espalda, irritada por la situación en la que se encontraba acomodo con rudeza su capucha, haciendo que sea más difícil de observar su rostro, escuchó el ruido de la puerta al ser abierta de inmediato elevó su mirada chocando contra unos profundos ojos azules como el mismo océano, los cuáles le miraron interrogantes y luego furiosos, Hinata simplemente ignoró al dueño de esos hermosos zafiros.

Naruto entró a la habitación enojado, enviándole miradas de odio al ambu, recordando la última vez que vio a este, quién lo atacó de la nada, impulsado por su furia quiso ir hacia "él" pero la mano de Shikamaru detuvo cualquier avance de su parte, le observó interrogante e impaciente, Shikamaru simplemente le miró con reproche, el rubio suspiro pesadamente y se reacomodo en su lugar atrás del Hokage, aún así su mirada no se desviaba del ambu encapuchado.

El ceño en el rostro de Hinata se frunció aún más al observar como el Hokage entraba a la habitación junto al rubio idiota y al pelinegro, Hinata se separó de la pared y camino con lentitud hacia Tsunade y la observó fijamente hasta que esta le prestó atención.

-¿Qué ocurre Yami?.

-¿Qué hacen esos dos aquí Tsunade-sama?-Tanto Naruto como Shikamaru abrieron los ojos sorprendidos.

-¿Hay algún problema con que mis alumnos estén presentes?-pregunto Kakashi mientras apoyaba su barbilla encima de sus manos, Hinata lo analizó sutilmente.

-Con todo respeto Hokage-sama el tema que vamos a hablar es de alto secreto, y por sobre todo peligroso, lo cuál creo que ninguno de esos dos estén preparados por lo menos mentalmente para poder comprenderlo y guardarlo-Naruto y Shikamaru fruncieron su ceño.

-Yami sinceramente no creo que usted esté al nivel de juzgar si mis discípulos son de fiar o no, o de si están lo suficientemente preparados para tal "notícia"-Kakashi observó seriamente a Hinata-Así que dime que es lo que me querías informar-Tsunade bufo cansada, Hinata se colocó recta e hizo una reverencia.

-Me disculpo Hokage-sama por la falta de respeto que voy a cometer pero me niego a seguir su orden.

-¿Y la razón es..?

-Como le dije anteriormente estando ellos dos aquí y el resto de anbu que me están vigilando desde afuera, no es seguro el que yo pueda decirle tal información-Naruto la observó cabreado.

-¿Cuál es su maldito problema con nosotros?-Shikamaru le detuvo colocando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Yo tampoco comprendo el porque Yami no puede decir nada con nosotros aquí-el peinado de piña también la observó.

-Estoy autorizada a decirle sólo al Hokage, no puedo permitir que terceros se enteren y arruinen todo por lo que he trabajado para mantener la paz-apretó los puños.

-Yami y yo como Hokage te ordenó que me lo digas de inmediato a pesar de que ellos estén aquí.

-Me temo que debo negarme y desobedecer sus órdenes Hokage-sama-Kakashi bufo irritado.

-¿Sabes que eso es traición hacia la aldea, y que por esa razón puedes ir a prisión?

-Lo tengo muy presente-Kakashi la miró con enojo, luego dirigió su mirada hacia Tsunade.

-¿Tsunade-sama está usted de acuerdo con esto?.

-Kakashi yo no puedo hacer nada, órdenes son órdenes.

-¿Quién te dio esas órdenes?-pregunto el peliplatado cansado por la situación.

-Información clasificada-Naruto suspiro irritado, estaba cansado de todo eso, si el anbu no hablaba por sí solo, él haría que hablará por la fuerza.

Sin dudarlo un segundo se lanzó al ataque contra Hinata, saltando el escritorio y corriendo hacia ella a máxima velocidad con Kunai en mano, Hinata flexiono un poco sus piernas para quedar un poco agachada, sacó otro Kunai y espero un poco, al ver a Naruto frente a ella sonrió un poco, tomó impulso y se lanzó hacia él, impactando así contra su Kunai, rápidamente ella le envió una patada hacia su estómago, sacándole de paso el aire y enviándole hacia atrás, antes de que impactará contra Kakashi, ella corrió deteniéndolo, lo golpeó en la espalda y luego tomó de la mano hasta lanzarlo al suelo, haciendo que el rostro del rubio impacte de lleno contra este, colocó su pie en la cabeza de Naruto hasta torcerle el brazo.

-¿Eso es lo que quería hacerme Uzumaki-san?-Kakashi y Shikamaru tenían sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, abrían y cerraban la boca pero lo único que salía eran simples balbuceos, Tsunade bufo simplemente.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que deje de golpear a ese idiota, Yami?.

-Pero Tsunade-sama él fue quien me atacó primero-torció un poco más el brazo del rubio.

-Oye cuidado con ese brazo que a como eres capaz y se lo quitas de nuevo-Hinata suspiro y se hizo a un lado-Ahora quédese quieta.

-Lamentó mucho mi comportamiento Hokage-sama-Hinata se agachó al mismo tiempo que Naruto pasaba por encima de ella, Kakashi se levantó asombrado y golpeó su escritorio con las palmas de sus manos asustando a Naruto.

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto serio, Hinata se colocó de pie.

-Yami, a su servicio Hokage-sama-hizo una reverencia.

-No, no, no, me refiero a su nombre.

-Información clasificada-Kakashi se tomó su cabello entre sus manos impaciente.

-Me tienes hasta aquí con tus "información clasificada".

-Lo lamento Hokage-sama, órdenes son órdenes-Kakashi camino hacia Hinata y la tomó de las solapas de su capucha.

-Pues le ordenó que dejé todo eso y me diga de una maldita vez lo que está sucediendo.

-Lo lamento Hokage-sama-Kakashi apretó los dientes, vio como Hinata se agarraba de sus muñecas-Al suelo ahora, en este momento se dirige un Yōton: Shaku Garyūgan no Jutsu hacia acá, así que Shikamaru-san quítese de ahí inmediatamente y colóquese junto a Uzumaki-san-el peinado de piña asintió y rápidamente se colocó junto al rubio-Tsunade-sama por favor hágalo usted también.

-Lo que digas-se levanto y camino hacia Naruto.

-Ahora Hokage-sama relájese y cuando diga ya salta-Kakashi asintió dudoso, no podía confiar en el anbu aún, además de que él no sentía ninguna presencia cerca, sintió como el agarre en sus muñecas aumentó-Ahora salté.

Kakashi hizo lo pedido y de inmediato saltó, Hinata reforzó su agarre en las muñecas y dando una vuelta envió al peliplateado hacia Shikamaru haciendo que los tres queden en el suelo, rápidamente se colocó al frente de ellos, con su byakugan pudo observar como las bolas de lava se acercaban a máxima velocidad, respiro profundamente, cerró los ojos y trató de localizar a los anbu de afuera, la mayoría estaban a una distancia de unos cien metros, mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, sería difícil pero no imposible.

Una sonrisa ladina cruzó por su rostro, le gustaban los retos, colocó un pie atrás del otro tomando impulso, espero a que las bolas de lava estuvieran un poco más cerca, al estar en la posición perfecta rápidamente envió chakra por todo su cuerpo y seguidamente comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje haciendo así el Hakkesho Kaiten, sirviendo de escudo contra las bolas de lava.

Tanto Kakashi como Naruto y Shikamaru tenían sus ojos totalmente abiertos, observaban como Yami hacia el jutsu sin problema alguno. Estaban completamente asombrados, nunca en sus vidas como shinobis habían observado a algún Hyuga lograr hacer esa técnica de tal nivel, ni siquiera al difunto Neji, quién era el reconocido genio Hyuga, Kakashi observó fijamente a Yami, ¿Quién era esa persona?, ¿Cómo era posible que existiera alguien capaz de igualar a Naruto además de Sasuke?.

Al terminar Hinata, respiro profundo, observó con su byakugan toda la aldea, definitivamente estaban siendo invadidos, atacaban más que todo las zonas cerca de la Torre Hokage y el sector del clan Yamanaka, Aburame e Inozuka, bufo exasperada, se sentó un momento en el suelo para recolectar chakra de la naturaleza mientras hacia un Kage Bunshin, el clon suspiro sonoramente y se volteó hacia Kakashi, quién aún seguía en el suelo haciéndose mil y un preguntas sobre su identidad, se arrodilló en señal de respeto y comenzó a hablar.

-Hokage-sama permítame señalar lo evidente pero estamos siendo atacados-Kakashi le observó seriamente-de una vez le aseguro que no tiene nada que ver con alguna de las otras naciones.

-¿Quiénes son?.

-En este momento no le puedo dar o asegurar dicha información, lo lamento-Kakashi suspiro otra vez.

-Yami déjate de rodeos e informa de una vez sobre el estado de la aldea.

-Hai Tsunade-sama, los sectores más afectados son las zonas del clan Yamanaka, Aburame e Inozuka, los ataques más potentes están dirigidos en nuestra dirección-una explosión seguido de un temblor hizo que se pusieran alerta.

-¡Yami!.

-Acaban de destruir parte del hospital-Tsunade se levantó de inmediato, apretando los dientes.

-¿Cómo están los civiles?-Kakashi también hizo lo mismo, ya de pie salió de la oficina seguido de cerca por Hinata.

-Todos los civiles están siendo evacuados por genin a los refugios, los civiles del hospital no tienen daño alguno por la explosión, la zona Inozuka está teniendo varios problemas con los atacantes-Kakashi apresuro el paso y subió hacia el techo de la Torre.

-Shikamaru que propones.

-Qué fastidio, en este momento lo más importante es la seguridad de los civiles así que por el momento es mejor centrarse en la evacuación y protección de estos enviando a los gennin para esa tarea.

-Concuerdo, Tsunade-sama por favor hágase cargó del hospital y de todos los heridos.

-Hai, Yami quédate aquí y sigue todas las órdenes del Hokage y por nada del mundo vas a ir a aquel lugar, ¿Entendido?.

-Hai-Tsunade observó a Kakashi.

-Te la encargó-el nombrado asintió con la cabeza.

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué está sucediendo?-la pelirosa aterrizó a un lado de Naruto quién no quitaba su mirada de Hinata.

-La aldea está siendo atacada.

-¿Cuál es la razón?.

-No tengo idea, y Yami al parecer sabe lo que sucede pero no quiere decir nada-Sakura frunció el ceño.

-¿Yami?-Hinata se aclaró la garganta.

-A sus servicios rosadita-el ceño de Sakura se frunció más-Hokage-sama la mayoría de los civiles ya están en los refugios, por el momento no ha habido muertes.

-Espera un momento-Hinata le observó-Eres un Hyuga, ¿Verdad?-Hinata sonrió.

-Astuto como siempre Shikamaru-el peinado de piña la analizó sutilmente-aunque supongo que eso es más que evidente.

Una enorme explosión llamó la atención de los cinco, Naruto apretó los dientes y haciendo el sello de los Kage Bunshin salió de un salto en dirección a la explosión, el constante temblor del suelo hacia difícil la tarea de mantenerse en pie, Sakura chasqueo la lengua al observar como Naruto se alejaba, cuando iba a seguirlo fue detenida por un Kunai que pasó al frente de su rostro, observó la dirección de la que venía y observó furiosa a Hinata.

-Rosadita su deber en este momento es el hospital no ese idiota.

-Yami tiene razón Sakura, es mejor que usted se reúna con Tsunade-sama-Sakura asintió y de inmediato se dirigió hacia el hospital.

-Hokage-sama lo mejor es que tanto Jounin como anbu se enfrenten contra el enemigo mientras la mitad de los gennin hacen respaldo.

-¿Y la otra mitad?.

-Protegen a los civiles.

-Shikamaru informa a todos sobre el plan, por favor-Shikamaru asintió y rápidamente regreso al interior del edificio, Hinata suspiro.

-Hokage-sama seré breve, en este momento nos estamos enfrentando a un enemigo peligroso, debemos actuar con cuidado e inteligencia, debe tener en cuenta que la fuerza tanto de Uzumaki como Uchiha no van a ser suficientes en algunos casos.

-¿Qué recomienda hacer?.

-Tenemos que formar una estrategia inteligente así de simple, usted decide quién está dentro y quién afuera-otra explosión se hizo presente, seguido de más temblores-por lo menos en esta situación si necesitamos de esos dos idiotas, pero debe saber que no será lo suficiente-Kakashi la observó y luego asintió, tomó rumbo de regreso al edificio, por su parte Hinata se dirigía hacia el sector Hyuga.

-¿A dónde cree que va?-pregunto Kakashi seriamente.

-Debo proteger a la heredera de mi clan, por ella es que sigo aquí-sin decir nada más ni recibir una respuesta Hinata salió de la terraza pegando un salto, dejando atrás a Kakashi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hola, ¿Qué tal?.

Emmm, primero que nada Feliz Año Nuevo atrasado.

Lamentó mucho la tardanza y el capítulo corto, les seré sincera y es que no sabía cómo continuar, nunca pensé que iba a llegar tan lejos, pero ese no es el problema, lo que quiero decir es que como no sabía que hacer y como continuar no pude actualizar.

Esto lo he estado escribiendo como desde hace una semana y sin mentir desde el Martes he estado pensando en que escribir después de eso, así que como ya tenía escrito decidí mejor publicarlo aunque sea pequeño a que ustedes sigan esperando por no se cuanto tiempo más.

Espero que me perdonen y que les guste aunque sea cortito.

Si tienen comentarios y sugerencias de la historias son bienvenidos.

Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía.

Sin más que decir, me despido.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran Masashi Kishimoto.


End file.
